1. Field
The invention is in the field of exercise machines of the type which develop a person's muscles used during snow skiing by simulating the movements made while snow skiing.
2. State of the Art
The typical exercise gym contains a multitude of different exercise machines of various designs to develop and build various muscles or groups of muscles in a person using such exercise equipment. Generally such exercise equipment is generic in that it is not designed to develop the specific muscles used in any one sport. As related to a specific sport such as snow skiing a person wishing to enhance the strength of muscles specific to snow skiing must determine which muscles are used in snow skiing and use a combination of exercise machines which work out those particular muscles or groups of muscles. This typically required the use of multiple exercise machines since no single exercise machine works all of the required muscles and muscle groups for a particular sport requiring additional time while doing nothing to enhance a person's skills such as balance and timing for the desired sport. Very recently, with the explosion of interest in skiing and snow boarding, several ski simulating exercise machines have been patented.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,692,995 issued to Alvarez et al. discloses a ski simulating exercise machine which has a pair of elongate foot support arms each of which pivot through a limited range of rotational motion about separate axes of rotation. Each respective axis of rotation extends along the intersection of perpendicular planes, one plane for each axis of rotation being substantially perpendicular to a machine central plane and the other planes for each axis of rotation intersecting one another. A gear is affixed to each foot support arm which gears rotate with the respective arm about its axis of rotation. An idler gear links the two gears to coordinate the motion of the respective arms.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,665,033 issued to Palmer discloses a ski simulating exercise machine which has a pair of elongate foot support arms each of which pivot similarly to those in the Alvarez et al. patent. Coordination therebetween, however, is accomplished by means of a pair of hydraulic cylinders one of which connects to each foot support arm and which move hydraulic fluid back and forth therebetween. A separate similar system is used to coordinate a pair of simulated ski poles on the exercise machine.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,659,842 issued to Aijala discloses a ski training machine which has a pair of horizontally rotatable arms pivotably attached to a support base. Each arm has a foot accepting portion in which a person's feet are placed. Each arm has an adjustable braking device to provide variable resistance to pivoting depending to vary the workout based on the user's level of fitness and skill.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,846,463 issued to Kleinnibbelink discloses a ski training machine having a generally horizontal platform upon which a person stands which platform is supported by an elongate arm bent downward at the far end therefrom and which bent portion fits within a bearing structure attached to a support frame. An elongate U-shaped handle bar extends vertically from the support frame for a person to grip during use for balance and for moving the arm from side-to-side. The arm travels in a semicircular upwardly facing arc in use and is self-centering by gravity due to the center position being the lowest position.